Always Have, Always Will
by Silver Sounds
Summary: A short little story on Tadamu. -


"Amu… I have to go."

"B-but, Ikuto-kun, why?" Ikuto sighed and gave Amu a small, sad smile.

"Because that's who I am Amu, and you know that. I don't think I'm the right guy for you anyway." The now fifteen year old Amu bit her lip and looked away, to watch as kids ran around the amusement park, fully restored to its former glory.

She could see all her friends laughing by the tea cup ride where Ikuto had ridden with her that night such a long time ago. She let a few tears loose and Ikuto smiled before pulling the little pink haired girl to him in a tight hug.

"But I love you Ikuto."

"It's okay my little strawberry. I know better, so just trust me." Amu sniffled, shaking her head desperately.

"No, Ikuto-"

"I need to get going." Amu bit her lip and Ikuto quickly pecked her cheek "really Amu. You and I both know I'm never going to be your prince. I'm not the one who'll make you happy." He hugged her gently and walked away, violin over his shoulder.

Once he was out of sight Amu sighed, looking up at the night sky and started walking out of the park. The stars twinkled brightly and joyfully just ensuring that Amu felt as lonely as possible. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia all floated behind her quietly.

"Amu-chan!" Amu wiped her eyes quickly before turning to see the blond king and his chara running after her. She stopped and let him catch up. He looked at her sadly and felt her heart clench. Aging had done Tadase good. He was less girlish looking now, taller, with a more manly face, although still only a teen. He'd grown much more handsome, and now had a god few inches on her height.

"Ikuto-niisan is gone again."

He phrased it like a statement and Amu sighed nodding her head.

"I miss him already Tadase-kun."

Tadase sighed and bit his lip.

_If only she could see that I could be there for her._

"He told me I was better off with a prince else but I don't know who. Tadase, I, I don't think there'll _be_ another prince to sweep me off my feet."

Amu closed her eyes and wished she could explain to the blond every bad feeling in her heart.

Tadase looked up at the dark night sky and felt a large weight lift from his chest.

_Ikuto-niisan, thank you…_

Of course the rosette girl had never realized the true extent of the love he felt for her, and if she had, certainly she'd never said she loved him back. But he was happy when Amu was happy. Which meant letting her love Ikuto, despite the alley cat's wandering personality. Which then led to Tadase being her personal 'shoulder to cry on', when she missed the cat.

As the two were standing there, Amu's eyes closed, she felt a hand grab her own cautiously and she looked at Tadase. He was blushing slightly, and his amber eyes were looking anywhere but into golden globes.

"I think you'll find your prince Amu-chan. I bet you'll even get a king because you deserve the best." Amu smiled and grabbed Tadase in a hug. She buried her face into his chest and hid the blush covering his face.

"Tadase…"

Tadase opened the door slowly and peered into the darkened room anxiously. Blinds covered the windows and the room was stuffy. Tadase mumbled a quiet apology and stepped inside, slipping off his jumper. There was a large mound on the bed, tucked under the pink comforter. Tadase made his way over and sat on the edge of the bed placing a gentle hand on the mound.

"Amu…" It moved slightly and Tadase sighed, looking around the room. Usually placed on her dresser, was a brown basket full of eggs…It stood bare, and empty now. Tadase sighed again. "Oh Amu. I'm so sorry."

It was when Tadase turned sixteen that Kiseki found his way back into Tadase's heart. Amu had been devastated for him whilst he had treated the disappearance with a sad but understanding heart. Amu had kept Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia with her until slowly they each started to enter back into her soul. First Su, then Miki, then Ran, which had been painful enough on her eighteenth birthday. Dia must have left after her 19th birthday party two weeks ago.

The same time Amu went off the map.

Tadase cursed himself for not having realized what had happened sooner. He was meant to be her…Tadase was doing an awful lot of sighing. He shook himself and turned back to the problem at hand. Amu would not come out from under the comforter.

"Amu, come out. Please? It's Tadase." The mound moved.

"No." Came the quiet, muffled reply.

"I'll come in there myself, Amu." The blanket tightened around her and Tadase smiled sadly at her stubborn nature. He got up and yanked up one side and crawled in right next to the shorter pinkette, who was turned away from him. He boldly wrapped his arms around her waist and turned the 19 year old around. Her hair was tied up and she wore small yellow shorts, long socks and a three quarter length baseball shirt. She tried to resist but Tadase had grown stronger as he grew older and more handsome. He turned her around under the blanket and let her keep her small elegant hands over her face. She was silent and Tadase watched her covered face with a sad worry.

"Amu…You should have called me." Amu shook her head.

"I couldn't…I just…I couldn't stand…" Tadase felt the stiffening of her body and pulled her against his chest with a sad sigh, tears started leaking into his shirt as Amu started crying, sobs wracking her body as she pushed her head against the blonde's chest.

"Oh Amu. I'm so sorry."

"I just…I just want them back Tadase…I can't live without my girls." Tadase shushed the girl and pet back her hair.

"Oh Amu. I know you'll be okay. Dia isn't gone for good you know. She's just invisible to you now. She's gone back to where she belongs and that's inside of you. So she can help your radiance shine. You'll never live without them you know" Amu shook her head and wrapped her arms around Tadase's neck.

"Tadase, how did you cope so well?" Tadase smiled.

"I believed in Kiseki. I know he'll always be there for me despite the fact I can't see him. I'll never forget that he's there, still guiding me. And Ran, Miki, Su and Dia, they'll never really leave you. They'll be there to guide you, even if you can't see them." Amu shuddered and sighed, trying to control her breathing. Tadase felt her grow calmer.

"Tadase…" She pulled back to look into Tadase's ruby eyes and he looked into her red, bloodshot, puffy golden orbs that still retained their beauty. "Thank you…" She smiled. "You really are a prince charming Tadase." She leaned in and kissed Tadase's cheek, a blush flooding from her cheeks down to her neck as Tadase went completely red.

"A-Amu…"

"I can get through this with you Tadase. I'm so glad we're still together after all these years." Tadase bit his lip and closed his eyes.

What he could say next would either break or make their relationship. But it was flowing off his lips faster than he could clamp his mouth shut.

"Amu, I love you. I've loved you ever since we were kids, when Ikuto left I couldn't stop loving you…And I don't think I'll ever stop. Always have, always will." Amu froze and sniffled.

"T-Tadase…" Tadase knew he'd gone too far and moved to sit up in their blanket tent. Pushing back the blankets he sighed as the stuffy air blew over him, cooler than under the blanket. Amu sat up with him and touched his shoulder. Before he could do anything but look at her, Amu pressed her lips gently against his, only for a second, but she put in an indescribable feeling that warmed Tadase over to help her wrap her arms around his neck as his hand gently cradled her face. She pulled back, blushing red.

"I think that was Ran." Tadase laughed.

"I think you could be right." Amu smiled and giggled as she looked at him. "What?"

Your hair, it's all messed up now." Tadase put a hand to his hair and laughed.

"I guess you're right." Amu smiled and pull Tadase back down as he pulled the pinkette close. Amu placed her face into the crook of his neck and sighed.

"I love you Tadase."


End file.
